walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Bandy (Character)
Miki Bandy '''is a young assassin working for Shikieiki Yamaxanadu by cutting the lives of people who need an early judgement. The majority of people that Miki has assassinated are usually those who have committed various crimes and horrible sins. When it comes to her targets, Miki has no emotional attachment towards them as she cold-heartedly sees her targets as simply pay. She is highly dedicated to her occupation and was even getting into her personal life when she first started. She is the main character in Gianna's comics and sometimes a supporting character in some series. Few of the biggest series made by Gianna depicted the life of Miki in trilogy form but there will be more to come. The first arch is '''Backstory:Remix which tells the origin of a young Miki Bandy from when she has committed her first murder to realizing what she has done to herself and to others. Backstory:Remix has yet to be finished. The second arch is''' Virtue', it begins months after the end of Backstory:Remix which tells the tale of a cleaned up Miki who is on the path of redeeming herself from the troubles she has caused and learning the truth about her older sister, Teddy Bandy. The third and final arch of the trilogy is '''MBA:Remix '''starts where Virtue has ended. Unlike the first two stories, MBA:Remix is a thrilling adventure series in which Miki along with her friends go through a journey to find Teddy. The heroines meet up with numerous characters while trying to find Teddy who has perfected a plan that has yet to be fully revealed. '''Name: '''Michaela "Miki" Brooke Bandy ' ''' '''Title: '''The Silver Queen '''Species: '''Human (Immortal) '''Age: '''21 (13 -17 in B:R, 18 in MBA:R) '''Height: '''166cm (roughly 5'6") '''Weight: '''119 lbs '''Built: '''Slender '''Location: '''Meiun (Birthplace), Silver Queen Mansion '''Occupation: '''Assassin '''Ability: '''Manipulation of death Origin (Pre-Backstory:Remix) Miki Bandy was born Michaela Brooke Bandy on November 17th,1991 to an assassin named Nero Bandy and his wife, a normal human, Akuma Bandy in a upperclass home. She is the second daughter of Nero, Teddy being the first and Holly being the last born. As a young infant, Miki was diagnose with polio which has made her unable to fly like her sisters and father and at a young age had to wear braces on her legs to help her walk. However before the age of 13, Miki has fully recovered and became a normal human kid in her home of Meiun. Personality While it is a popular portrayal seeing Miki as being snobbish, rude, and sometimes lack proper manners, her characteristics can vary on different series. In some cases, a total change from before. The trilogy is evidence of those changes. In the beginning of B:R, Miki was at first doing what is best like acting in self-defense when she killed Teddy's Asshole Boyfriend. She continues to act like somewhat of an ideal heroine until she had a taste of power. Later on she became a very disrespectful and wild teenager who had close to none sympathy to the people around her and killed anyone she fair pleases. A TURNING POINT HAS YET TO BE MADE MOVING ON! In Virtue, she's still a jerkass, but is struggling to be clean from the poisons she has consumed as a teen. At this point, she acts much better towards people but still rough around the edges. In MBA:R, the change of her character has become more obvious, slowly but surely. Bound to confront to her sister about the truth about her boyfriend's origin, Miki sets aside her usual thinking of killing people and rediscover her human factors. One of the first evidence is when she offers April a large sum of money without hesitation after hearing about her rough life. The other is assuring that Yuuko will find the one she will truly love soon while at the same time she does not believe it as her image of love has been tainted by Teddy's actions. In later scenes, we see Miki confront to Akko about her occupation as an assassin and how she doesn't like always being seen as intimidating to people. THERE IS MORE TO COME! In other works, Miki is a potty mouth who does not hesitate to drop as many F bombs as she wants. While in recent portrayals while she balances on her occupation and personal life, it is now certain that she doesn't kill people as if she wants to, only when she is obligated to do so. When it comes to her love life, it can be a struggle in the beginning. Akko is the first person Miki has ever had any feelings for but it seems like Akko has the patience of a saint was willing to help her. While it is sure that Miki cares about Akko, she is very slow at showing it in a span of two years. Appearance When she was born, Miki had dark brown hair and hazel eyes much like her father's. It was not until she was 14 when she decided to dye her hair blonde and it is still unknown how it became or when it was dyed silver. As for her body, she was born with a gangly shape, which pretty much means that she was a stick. While training under Sensho for two years, she became much more athletic such as actually having meat on her legs, sadly she only manages to have barely noticable two pack abs. Insert sad face Well it is probably not noticable because at age 17, Miki got tattoos that covered most of her upper half of her body. The placements of her tattoos are made to be hidden when she wears her outfit. Miki wears a oxford shirt with a dark blue tie and a dark blue vest over it.She seems to break fashion rule of color as she goes white on white with her white gloves. Her skirt may not be the most modest skirt length in the world, but she does rock the thigh tights and her shoes actually vary from Chucks, Vans or any shoe that fits her mood. Back to the top, Miki dons an eyepatch on her right eye as a public stunt because really, her right eye is fully functional ever since becoming immortal but still has the scar to prove that she was blinded. On her head, she wears a backwards baseball hat but because her maker can be a lazy fake blonde at times, only appears round. Finally is her mask that she wears when she assassinates and fights, it has become more common seeing her without the mask in her mouth. Relationships Original Characters Nero Bandy - Her loving father. Akuma Bandy - Her loving mother. Teddy Bandy - Older sister who wanted to kill her. Holly Bandy - Younger sister who seems to idolize her. Sammy Miyako- Best friend Akko Eiki (Shiki) - Girlfriend Sensho - Her mentor and trainer. Satomi Ito - Niece. Midori Bandy Ito - Cousin. Kimiko - Former best friend. Kokoro Akiyama - main maid/friend. Atsuko Yoshida - main maid/friend. Canon Characters Shikieiki Yamaxanadu - Boss. Komachi Onozuka - Co-worker. Shinki - Recognized as her goddess. Yukari Yakumo - Pestered. Reimu Hakurei - Fair weather friend/former annoyance/ally. Marisa Kirasame - Fair weather friend/ally. Yuuka Kazami - Scared of her. Byakuren Hijiri - Bothersome. Rumia - Kicking bag. Abilities Manipulation of Death Just like her father, Miki can manipulate a person's death. A large factor in her ability is that she can be able to see a person's biological clock with this special sight. With this sight, the world around her becomes monochromatic with the exception of the person she is focused on. She is able to see when and how they will die. For instance, she would can see someone that could die in 50 years from natural causes. Miki has the ability to change when a person can die by either shortening their life or even expanding it. She can turn it off whenever she wants which shows times when she doesn't even bother to kill someone. When it comes to the person, it can really vary. When she is going to assassinate a normal human, it's almost like nothing but if it is a powerful youkai, it will take a bunch of effort. Either way she does not hesitates to use danmaku. Danmaku Strengths The guns that she carries around doesn't have real bullets in them. Miki shoots danmaku through them for show, even when she can shoot danmaku without them. While her danmaku was not meant to actually kill somebody, they were made to make them weaker and easier to kill. So many people are thinking that when Miki shoots someone in the head, it's the actual bullet, but really it's just a closing danmaku which is shoot as Miki ends a weakened person's life. Physical Strengths While she was born with such powers, she had no clue on how to use them which lead to her training with Sensho who taught her the ways of danmaku and being a ruthless bitch. Her danmaku abilities make up for what she lacks in any physical offense and defense. I mean....She is only seen physically kicking people...No punches, but when it comes to her kicks, she masters in Long First which is known for kicking. Regeneration Her immortality makes her have the ability to heal rapidly. A large wound in her head would take minutes to heal when it takes days or even weeks with normal humans. Regeneration also occurs internally which is why when she was a teen can consume large sums of alcohol and tobacco without any internal damage. In a few times when her appendage would get cut off, Miki can place it back in for a few minutes to fully recover. While she can easily grow a new limb, Miki doesn't want to lose her ink that cost hours of work. Her immortality also makes her aging process very very slow. Trivia Gallery young1.png|A young Miki Bandy before training days! young2.png|Miki Bandy Age 15-17 young3.png|Miki in her later look in B:R virtue.png|Miki's cleaned up look in Virtue now.png|Miki's current look Fronts.png|Front view of her tattoos Twst.png|Back view of her tattoos Category:Female Character Category:Humans Category:LGBT Characters Category:Gianna Category:Virgins